Containers with contoured walls that facilitate gripping of the container are well-known in the art and have become increasingly popular. One common type of container with a contoured wall is a container with a diameter too large to be gripped readily with one hand. Shaping the container to have an integrally formed contoured grip facilitates gripping of the container with a single hand to dispense the contents of the container. An example of such a container is a juice bottle with an integrally formed grip section in the side wall of the container.
Hand-held containers with diameters small enough to permit the container to be readily grasped and held in a single hand have also been formed with contours to further facilitate gripping of the container. In contrast with larger-diameter containers having a gripping section along only one side thereof, such hand-held containers typically are contoured about their entire circumference. In other words, the contouring extends completely around the container, such that the container is essentially symmetrical about its central axis.